


My Sweater

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [11]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: And of course I must submit more Rowaelin prompts: “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater.” 😊
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 43





	My Sweater

She’d been a regular at the pub Rowan worked at, coming in all the time with her friends, playing pool, ordered drinks and eating copious amounts of food. She was stunning and Rowan couldn’t hep the way his eyes drifted back to her when she there. What Rowan had noticed about her first was her golden hair, then it was her uncommon shade of turquoise eyes. Then the more acquainted she got with him and the other staff it was her wicked, quick witted mouth.

She teased and joked around with everyone, Fenrys in particular. When she would leave he looked after her like a lost puppy searching for a home.

But Rowan had never caught her name. She was like an enigma flitting around the bar.

Then one time she’d come in alone. It was early afternoon and relatively quiet and so far Rowan was the only one behind the bar. He was setting up for the after work/pre-dinner rush when she’d slid up to the bar and took a seat on a stool.

“Hiya handsome,” she said cheerily.

“Hey,” Rowan said added the glass in his hand into the line up. “What brings you in so early?”

“I wanted to talk to you about a birthday party,” she stated. “Could I also get a Coke, please.”

Rowan nodded and grabbed a glass and the sofa hose.

“It’s for my cousin. You would have seen him, looks a lot like me but less pretty.”

Rowan did know who she was talking about. “Aedion, right?”

“Yeah that’s him,” she said as took her drink from him. “Speaking of names, I’m Aelin, by the way.”

_Aelin._

Finally Rowan had got a name. He couldn’t help but smile at this bright kernel of information.

“Rowan,” Rowan said as he extended his hand over the bar, which Aelin took.

“Pleasure to officially meet you Rowan.”

Aelin had given him a bright smile and he knew he was gone for her. Completely and utter gone.

_4 months later…_

Rowan poured the coffee into two mugs. When he heard shuffling footsteps he turned around, smiling into his cup.

Aelin dragged herself into the kitchen, hair mussed and eyes bleary. The only piece of clothing she wore his green sweater. It bunched at her wrists and slid off one shoulder leaving it bare. She made straight for him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Rowan kissed top of her head.

“Coffee?” He asked.

“Food?” Aelin asked instead of answering his question.

Just then the toaster popped announcing the toast Rowan had put in was ready.

“Aelin, if want that toast you have to let me go,” Rowan sad quietly.

Aelin hummed. Then let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.”

Rowan laughed as Aelin disentangled herself and slid onto the stool at the kitchen island. Rowan got the toast out and put the slices on the plate, everything else was already on the bench. Aelin grabbed a slice and buttered it then drizzled some honey over it. Always the sweet tooth.

“What?” Aelin asked. Rowan had been looking at her, entranced by her and how beautiful she looked despite her hating the morning so much.

“I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater,” Rowan explained. He couldn’t help but smile as he said the words a slight blushed even rose to his cheeks.

Aelin smiled at him, and Rowan smiled back.

“Good thing I decided to throw Aedion the best party of his life. Otherwise you might never have go it,” Aelin said matter of factly.

Rowan scoffed. “I think I would have asked you eventually.”

“You sure about that? Because I gave you ample opportunity and you never did,” Aelin said, smiling.

“What was stopping you from introducing yourself or asking for my name, huh?” Rowan said making to flick Aelin’s nose but she swatted him away.

“I’m the mysterious type,” was her explanation.

“Oh yeah?” Rowan asked as he came around the bench and stood in front of her. Aelin remained seated while Rowan grazed his fingers along Aelin’s neck and down her bare shoulder. “How about you finish eating so we can go back to bed and I can figure out a few more of your mysteries, Aelin.”

Rowan had whispered those last words in Aelin’s ear, so softly it had her arching against him. She didn’t bother to finish her toast, she just dropped it on her plate then threw her arms around Rowan’s neck and pressed a honeyed kiss to his lips. That was all the conformation Rowan needed and he wasted no time picking her up and carrying Aelin back to the bedroom.


End file.
